Just One Giant Mess
by KennysKitten
Summary: What happens when a girl gets tossed into the Star Trek universe, just before the attack on the Narada? Eventual ChekovOC
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, Peeps! Yes, I'm back! I do apologize for my absence, but my computer caught a virus and we had to wipe EVERYTHING, so I lost all the chapters to my other story, unfortunately. BUT! I'm glad to say that I'm back and better than ever! I hope you guys can all forgive me for having left, but I also wanted to try something new with my story, so I added a small twist to the new character **** I hope you enjoy this new story, and I'm so glad I have so many fans who have stuck with me, even in my absence! So this one's for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its concepts. I only own Taylor and any references to her past life.**

There was nothing that gave Taylor more adrenaline than riding her snowboard down a mountain. She could always hear the snow and ice crunching beneath the board, and it blew her long, blonde hair behind her.

She got off the lift and looked down to the bottom with a smile. She pulled her goggles over her bright blue eyes, and fixed her hair. She bent down and clipped the board to her free foot. She let out a breath, then jumped, moving the board before landing, and she began slowly sliding down the hill.

A grin spread over her face as she began picking up speed. Her hair began flowing behind her, and she let out a whoop as she turned sharply, kicking up snow. She continued to build speed, her arms lifting up as she spread her arms, unflexing her gloved fists.

She spotted the jump ahead of her. She bent her knees, making herself smaller and causing her to build even more speed. She felt the ground slope up beneath her, and she grinned again as she got ready to take the jump.

As she soared through the air, in the middle of her spin, she felt a rush she'd never felt before, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

When she landed, she was rather sure it wasn't.

She came to a sudden stop, almost falling over, and she looked around, pulling her goggles to rest on her forehead. She looked left, then right.

Nothing but snow, no matter where she looked. Though, right in front of her was a slope, with a few rocks. But other than that, nothing but snow.

"The hell? Am I on Hoth?" She said sarcastically to herself. She sighed. "And now I'm talking to myself. That's just _so_ healthy…"

She sat down, getting ready to undo the straps of her board with a small grunt. The snow really started to kick up, so she pulled down her goggles again. It didn't help much, but it was better than nothing.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shake beneath her. She had never been good with earthquakes, so she panicked. She hugged her knees to her chest and tightly shut her eyes.

The roar caused her eyes to shoot wide and her muscles to clench. She turned around, looking up at the massive monster behind her. It caught sight of her.

"Okay, time to bone out." She said, hopping onto her feet and leaning forward, pushing herself over the slope.

The beast let out another loud roar, and she heard crunching snow behind her. Of _course_ it was following her. She bent her knees, gaining more speed. She put pressure on her heels, causing the board to turn left, then shifted to her toes, going back to the right.

_Okay, I _know _I've seen that monster somewhere before. In a movie. But which one? _She thought to herself as she avoided rocks. She refused to turn and take another look at it.

By now she was quite a bit a ways from the monster, but she had come to flat ground, and came to a stop. "Shit." She cursed, trying to move. When nothing worked, she unlatched her feet and took the board in her hands.

The monster slid in front of her, it's… Mouth, she assumed, opening wide. She took a step back, holding the board up next to her. It got a bit close, and she let out a shout, swinging at it. Though she only succeeded in snapping the board clean in half. The creature let out a low growl and stared straight at her. She swallowed hard, staring back as her hands began to shake.

Something flashed off to her right, causing the monster to let out a scared cry and backed off, turning tail and running off. Taylor blinked and looked to what could have done something like that.

Her head tilted a bit when she saw someone covered head to toe in clothing. She couldn't see the face, until they reached up and pulled down the mouth cover. Her eyes shot wide again. _Montgomery Scott!?_ She thought to herself in total disbelief. _This isn't Hoth… This is Delta Vega!_

"Just who are ye, lassie? An' how'd ye get here?" He asked, and she squeaked in response. He looked at her oddly.

She finally snapped back, and she pulled her goggles off to look at him. "I… Don't think you'd believe me if I told you…" She said, still shaking a bit. She couldn't believe she was talking to _Montgomery Scott_. She'd always said he would be the greatest uncle. "Oh, um, as for who I am… My name's Taylor Bradley. Ah, thank you for saving me… Um…" She trailed off, playing dumb.

"Name's Montgomery Scott, lass, but me friends call me Scotty." He said with a grin, holding out his hand to her. Seeing him in all those layers made her feel even colder, with her in only two shirts and a set of jeans.

She smiled and took his hand, firmly shaking it. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Aye, same here. Did you get beamed here, too? What'd they get you for?" He asked. Even though she knew what he was talking about, she furrowed her brow.

"Uh, beamed? No, not that I know of… What… What year is this?" She asked.

"Why, 2258, o' course." He said, looking at her strangely again. "There's somethin' off about you…"

Her eyes grew wide again, staring at him. "2258? No, that's impossible, that would make me 267 years old." She said, still staring at him.

He blinked. "What d'you mean, lassie? You sayin' yer from the past?" He asked her.

"It appears that way… I mean, before I was here, I was snowboarding in California in 2010." She said, then she jumped. "Ah, the board!" She looked down to the piece in her hand. "Crap, this was a rental… If I go back I'm _screwed_." She said.

Scotty started to laugh. "Yeah, I saw that, did'ya really think that'd do anythin'?" He asked through his snickers.

She puffed out her cheeks, just making him laugh harder. "Well, it was the only thing I could think of! And it was better than nothing!" She reasoned, crossing her arms.

He finally calmed down. "Well, ye've got some spunk, I'll give ye that. Not many people would take a swing at a monster like that. How old are ye, anyway? Ye don't look a day over 16." He said, looking her over.

"Well, when I left, I was 19, but by your date, like I said, I'm 267." She said.

He looked rather surprised. "19, ye say?" He let out a whistle. "Ye sure don' look it. And yer from over 200 years ago… That's brilliant, they have sandwiches there, right?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Yes, of course they do. Greatest invention ever, I'd say." She said with a grin.

He let out another laugh. "You and I are gona get along jus' fine." He said, pulling off one of his coats. "Here, ye look like ye could use it." He said, draping it over her, and she instantly felt warmth encompass her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling up at him. She went over and picked up the other piece of the board, looking at it. "Huh… Maybe if I find enough metal, I can make a new one…" She thought aloud.

"Ye make things, lassie?" Scotty asked, hearing her.

She looked up at him again. "Back home, in order to pay for college, I worked as a mechanic. I can fix _and _build." She said, rather proudly.

Scotty grinned at her. "Then you'll have no problems fittin' in where we're goin'. C'mon, before ye freeze to death." He said, taking her hand and leading her off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!** **After just one day, I already have 3 reviews! I'm so happy XD I'm glad people are sticking with me! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and check out Read Vixen's new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its concepts. I only own Taylor and any references to her past life.**

Scotty and Taylor eventually reached the warehouse, but it wasn't much warmer inside. She took a good look around. She recognized everything, and she smiled.

"What's got ye so happy?" Scotty asked, pulling on the infamous beanie. This just caused her to grin more. She loved that beanie.

"All this machinery makes me feel so at home." She replied, looking around.

Scotty grinned. "Good ta hear." He said, sitting down in a chair and propping his feet on the table.

This just caused Taylor to giggle quietly. "Nice and cozy?" She asked jokingly.

He turned his head and looked at her, grinning wider. "As cozy as ye can get here, aye." He responded. "Make yerself at home." He said, resting his head on the top of the chair.

Taylor looked around and found another seat not too far off, and sat down, mimicking Scotty's movements and propping her snow boots up on the table, placing her hands behind her head and relaxing.

Scotty looked at her once more and chuckled. "You and I will _definitely_ get along, no problem."

- - -

A few weeks into her stay on Delta Vega, Taylor felt like she'd known Scotty her whole life. She didn't start watching Star Trek until _after_ the movie came out, so she'd only really known him for about a year and a half, but just by simply being around him she felt like she knew him better than most people she knew back home.

Of course, she missed home, and it wasn't always easy, but Scotty always made her feel better. It was pretty cute, since he'd break things purposely so she could fix it. She smiled to herself, finishing with a pipe he broke not too long ago.

She heard a shuffle from a few feet behind her, and Scotty muttering, and she turned her head. When she completely turned around, a new body slid out in front of her and stared at her. She looked down and saw the familiar face of none other than Keensner.

Keensner was a bit shorter than she expected. She was only about 5'3", and he only came up to her shoulder. She assumed they'd be the same size.

"Oh, hello. You must be Keensner, Scotty told me about you." She said with a smile.

Keensner visibly tensed, and he tried to hide behind the chair next to him, but he must've been too nervous, because he ended up on the wrong side.

"Uhm… You realize you're on the wrong side, right?" She said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Scotty laughed and came out from around the transporter. "Dinnae mind him, he'll be like that around ye fer a while. Until he gets used to ye." He said. Keensner immediately darted behind him, trying to hide.

"Jeez, this reminds me of Cramer…" She said aloud.

"Cramer? Who might that be, lassie?" Scotty asked, moving out of the way, only to have Keensner dart behind him again.

Taylor chuckled. "My friend Steven has… had, a big dog. It was a mix, but I can't remember what they were. I went over to his house with my boyfriend at the time, and Cramer was dead afraid of me."

"Wait, ye had a man? You never tol' me that." Scotty said, furrowing his brow.

Taylor sighed. "Well, it doesn't seem like I'll be heading back any time soon, so I don't see how it mattered." She said, sitting on the table behind her.

"Ye know I love hearin' about yer life back then." He said, sitting in the seat as Keensner ran off.

She chuckled again. "His name was Wesley. He was about a month younger than me, and more than a foot taller than me. Skinny as a pole. He made me feel fat sometimes." She giggled. "We met in middle school, when I was 13. We discovered that our way of flirting all those years was through our mean actions towards each other. For the longest time, we thought the other hated us. Then, when we were 16, he took the risk and showed me he felt otherwise. After that, we started dating, and had been together ever since." She said.

"So, ye were like the typical wee lad an' lass who hid yer feelin's by being mean to each other?" He asked, folding his hands over his stomach, feet propped up on the table again.

She smiled. "Yeah, that was us. He was the only guy I was like that with. I had no idea why until we talked about it. He was like that because at first he was afraid I was trying to steal his friend away from him, but once he got over that, he realized he liked me." She replied.

"Ye sound like ye were serious about him." He said, sounding concerned.

"I was. I was in love with him, and I had been with him for over 2 and a half years. It's… Not that easy to get over." She said, looking at the floor.

He sighed and sat up, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, lassie. It can't be easy." He said, gently rubbing her back.

She hugged him back. "I'm okay. I've come to accept that I won't see him again, but that doesn't make it any easier." She said.

"Aye, I can understand that." He said, pulling away from her. "Dinnae worry, I'll help ye feel better any way I can." He said, looking at her.

She smiled. "Thank you, Scotty. You know, I think you'd make a really cool uncle." She admitted to him.

He grinned broadly. "Then jus' call me Uncle Monty." He told her, making her giggle.

"If you say so." She said, also grinning.


End file.
